


Calm Before the Storm

by Epicharis



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, One Shot, fanfic/headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicharis/pseuds/Epicharis
Summary: [CONTAINS SPOILERS]A short fanfic(/headcanon) about the Bellarke reunion that we were deprived of in 409.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember exactly the dialogue from the episode so only used what I could find in gifsets as I couldn't find a clip. My apologies if some of the show dialogue is missing as a result of this.

Bellamy walked up the steps to where he knew Clarke was waiting for him. He couldn’t help but feel apprehensive; the atmosphere in Polis was one of the bolt of lightning before the deep rumble of thunder – and the time between the lightning and thunder was drawing closer. A storm was coming. Even if he hadn’t been told about the conflict regarding the Grounders and the bunker, he would have known. The city was heavily militarised. As he got to the top of the steps he saw the door to the room Clarke was in was already open. He hesitated to go in. He could see her standing on the balcony with her eyes shut, the wind blowing in her hair as if she was savouring the feeling before they were trapped in a metal case again – this time beneath the earth. He didn’t see Wanheda there. He saw Clarke Griffin, the girl, who carried as much on her shoulders as he did but still tried to lighten his burden. She looked so weary, so downtrodden, yet also tranquil and free. He didn’t know if they would ever be able to find their way back to the Princess and King they had been those months ago who had innocently flirted for fun on Unity Day because all their problems were about to be solved – but he did know that, no matter what happened, he wanted to find his way with her. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked back out over the city, and after a second or so he rapped his knuckles on the doorframe and walked inside. She half turned to see who it was, then walked to him and met him in the centre of the room in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He closed his eyes, holding her close.  
      “I told you I’d see you again,” she said quietly, and they released each other slowly.  
      “Right as usual,” he replied.  
      “You got here faster than I expected.”  
      “I came here as soon as we arrived. Figured it might take five days just to climb all those stairs and wanted to get here before the end of the world.”  
She allowed a small smile, a half smile for a half joke. He felt something inside him soar. Damn, he loved her smile. He loved making her smile. God knew she needed it.  
      “Come outside, look at the view,” she said, taking his hand and walking with him to the balcony. The evening breeze blew his dark hair aside slightly as he looked out over the city, not letting go of her hand.  
      “It’s beautiful,” he said, taking it in and committing it to memory: this moment, him and Clarke holding hands under the stars. She nodded, and they stood in companionable silence.  
      “There’s no way we can win,” he said finally.  
      “Hey,” Clarke said softly, squeezing his hand gently and looking up at him, “we fight, or we die.”  
He nodded, and looked back down. Below them, someone at a distance rode into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was just a short one because I was so disappointed we didn't get to see the canon reunion. Also, I plagiarised that "half smile for a half joke" line, to try and make it more in keeping with showverse since it seemed to reoccur in the scripts. (and yes, I headcanon that they were holding hands the entire time)


End file.
